


sweet tooth, stomachache

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Comfort, Day After Valentine's Day, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Katakuri buys a bunch of candy to enjoy, but ends up getting a stomachache. Luckily, he has Luffy to help.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	sweet tooth, stomachache

**Author's Note:**

> [requested Katakuri + stomachache](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/646034158355906560/hello-d-can-i-ask-katakuri-with-stomach-ache-or)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛

Valentine’s Day was always nice, but the day after was even nicer. It wasn’t a secret that Katakuri loved his sweets, so the fact that candy was half off meant that he could buy twice the amount than he normally would, and it was basically Heaven. Boxes of assorted chocolate and Sweethearts took up most of the cost, but he wasn’t shy about wiping the candy aisle clean. Even the rude stare from the person behind the counter wasn’t enough to break Katakuri’s excitement. 

When he got home, he found Luffy sitting on the couch watching TV. 

“Today, we celebrate,” Katakuri said as he closed the door behind him and sat down beside his boyfriend. He set the bags on the couch as well so he could start rummaging through it. 

“Celebrate?” Luffy asked as he eyed the bag curiously. “But we already celebrated Valentine’s Day yesterday!”

A chuckle rumbled in Katakuri’s chest. “Yes, but look.” He decided it would be more efficient to dump the candy onto the couch instead of picking them out one by one. “They had sales, so I had to take advantage of them.”

Luffy’s face lit up. “Woah! You got all of that for yourself?? Lucky!”

Katakuri reached for the box of assorted chocolates and picked out one of the caramel-filled pieces. He lifted it to Luffy’s lips. “I bought it for us to share.”

Luffy smiled as he leaned in to take the candy with his mouth, then happily chewed. “Delicious!” he said, the words muffled. “Lemme feed you!” He grabbed the strawberry cream chocolate - one of Katakuri’s favorites - and held it up. 

Katakuri pulled his scarf down and happily ate it from Luffy’s hand, eliciting a content hum. The two went on like this for a while, taking turns feeding each other the candy. However, Luffy stopped eating in favor of feeding Katakuri as he repositioned himself onto his back. He was just so adorable when he was enjoying all the sweets he could get!

Once they were finished, Katakuri let out a huff and put a hand on his stomach. Usually, he could eat as many sweets as he wanted, but perhaps he was a bit too excited this time.

“What’s wrong, Kat?” Luffy asked. He looked concerned as he placed his hand over Katakuri’s. “Normally you look all happy after having sugar!”

“I think I overdid it this time,” Katakuri mumbled. He sat up slowly. “I don’t feel well.”

Luffy raised his eyebrows. “Do you need to go to the bathroom? I could walk you there!”

Katakuri shook his head. “No need. It’s just a stomachache. I will be fine if I wait it out.”

Luffy stood. “Okay! But I still wanna take care of you! Would you like me to get you water?” he asked. “Maybe we can move to the bed so you can be more comfy!”

“Water would be good, if you don’t mind,” Katakuri said as he began to stand. “And sitting in bed sounds nice--” He cut himself off with a surprised sound when Luffy picked him up. It was always a mystery how his boyfriend was so strong, but he wasn’t about to complain. Being babied, especially while he felt like shit, was a guilty pleasure of his.

“Up we go!” Luffy said as he carried Katakuri bridal-style up the stairs. He made sure not to jostle the other man around too much, and he carefully set him down on the bed. “I’m gonna get your water, so I’ll be right back!” With that, he was off to the kitchen.

Katakuri’s heart fluttered. Even after a couple months, he still wasn’t used to being treated so well by anyone outside of his family, where he still usually did things on his own. He snuggled under the comforter and waited patiently.

When Luffy returned, he had a glass of water and some extra blankets. He handed the water to Katakuri and then laid out the blankets on top of each other to create a warm cocoon. “Here you go!” he said. “Let me know if you need me to get anything else, okay? I wanna make sure you feel all better!” 

Katakuri nodded and watched as Luffy climbed up into the bed. It was pretty big to fit Katakuri’s size, but the smaller man didn’t seem to mind one bit. “Thank you,” he said. He set the cup aside once he’d taken a sip and then lifted the blankets a little to invite the other in.

Luffy scooted as close as he could so he could wrap his arms around Katakuri. His head rested on his right shoulder, and his hand gently rubbed circles into Katakuri’s stomach. He knew it helped with stomach pains. “Y’know, I had a lot of fun eating all that candy with you,” he said. “You always pick the best kinds!”

Katakuri blushed. His gaze was fixed on Luffy’s hand under the blankets - it was helping. “I just took all that I could with the money I had,” he said. “But I’m happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself.” He wrapped an arm around Luffy to pull him closer, as if they weren’t already as close as they could be. “Perhaps we could do it again some time, but more carefully.” 

Luffy nodded excitedly. “Hell yeah! We could get donuts next time ‘cause I know they’re your favorite!” he said. “Maybe at least one of each kind! I could even ask Sanji which places he thinks would have the best ones that we haven’t tried yet!”

Katakuri smiled a genuine smile, something outsiders rarely ever saw. “That does sound nice,” he said. “We could set a day aside for it.”

“Uh huh!” Luffy’s hand slid up to Katakuri’s arm to trace the tattoos there. “And it can last the whole day ‘cause I’m gonna make sure extra hard that you don’t make yourself feel bad again! You deserve to have a nice time, especially with your favorite activity and foods!” He leaned over to kiss Katakuri’s jaw. 

Katakuri blushed darker, and most of the ache in his stomach was replaced by butterflies. “I appreciate that,” he said. “I will do the same for you. We can protect each other.”

Luffy chuckled. “Of course! We do that already!” His hand slid back down to Katakuri’s stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Katakuri said as his eyes closed. “I think I’d like to nap now, though.”

Luffy smiled and gave him a nod, even if he couldn’t see it. “I think I’m gonna nap, too. I gotta stay here and keep you comfy… plus, sleeping after food is always the best!”

Katakuri let out a soft laugh. “You’re right.” He leaned over to kiss Luffy’s forehead, mindful of his teeth, before he settled back down. “Goodnight, my cupcake.”

“Goodnight, my mochi!”

It wasn’t long before the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Luffy’s TLC was enough of a medicine to cure Katakuri’s pain and aid in some sweet dreams.


End file.
